The present invention relates to an optical element for use in eyeglasses, visors, masks and screens to reduce the image perception time and improve the contour definition thereof.
As is known some sports activities involve high mutual speeds between a perceiving subject and an object, which speeds negatively affect the field of vision of the perceiving subject.
A like perception difficulty is moreover involved as one is in the presence of surfaces or objects having a poor optical definition, for example because of a reduced environment illumination contrast.
Such a case, for example, occurs in driving motor vehicles, practicing ski and bob sports and the like.
In these situations, it would be very important to perceive with a high speed the contours of the objects arranged in the visual field, so as to reduce the action/reaction time.
On the other hand, this high speed perception possibility would be closely related to a proper improvement of the contrast, in a given region of the visible spectrum.
In this connection it should be pointed out that, under diffused light conditions, in which the color contrast is very poor, the vision field is further reduced.
Known means for improving the human vision field provide for the use of eyeglasses including substantially yellow colored eyeglass filters: however, this means have provided poor results.